


The Ghru Den

by SCP_1471



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Furry, Group Sex, I'm pretty sure that's not how Estus flasks work but okay, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: While out on your quest through Lothric, you stumble upon the den of the strange goat-like Ghrus. You're gonna need more than just your estus flask to recover from this wild party.





	The Ghru Den

Take a left after the Wolf’s tower and enter through the rotted hole in Farron Keep’s wall. That’s where that cloaked stranger told you to go, right? The hiding place of the Ghru, and a way to flush the poison from the noxious swamp. But right now you can’t find anything of the sort.

The thick gasses of the swamp start to get to you, until you spot a Ghru. And not just any one, it’s one of the sages. The poison-spitting monsters that seem to guide groups of the goat-like beasts. It ducks underneath some foliage, a twisted branch that seems to encroach over a large chunk of the wall. That must be it!

With renewed vigor, you make your way over to the rotted branch. Well it’s certainly a hole in the wall. And a covering of leafage seems to hide the entrance itself. You pull aside the draped leaves, a strange sticky substance coating them. Probably just more of the swamp’s rot.

Your armor clinks against the ground as noxious swamp turns to packed dirt and stones. The place here was surprisingly well maintained. It’s also rather dark. You can barely make out the shape of the Ghru sage that went inside, following quietly after it. The brainfog from the swamp was starting to clear up a bit, but something smelled off here.

Then you can see a light. It’s bright enough in the dark cave to silhouette the Ghru. As you get closer and closer, you realize its fire. A huge fire. And not a natural one either. What seems to be a sort of main chamber comes into view, and soon the source of the fire is clear.

Dead center in a large rocky cavern is a Demon. But perhaps… not really an alive one. Like the Demon you fought with Siegward, only missing its limbs and elevated on a large stone pedestal. The light and heat it produced lit up the whole cavern, and you could see just what was here.

Ghrus. Perhaps hundreds of them. Going about their business, eating… oh gods are those two breeding? You look around more and spot more and more Ghru breeding with each other, sometimes with more than two at a time. You’ve never really thought of em that way but… now you’re seeing just how they do it and in all honestly it’s… kind of hot.

You feel yourself getting a bit hot underneath your armor, in a combination of arousal and the heat from the fire. The thick leather hiding your crotch is too stiff to really do anything through it, unfortunately. You unbuckle the crotch padding, leaving the rest of your armor on just in case, exposing your damp sex to the warm air.

Oh gods you’re sensitive. Just a gentle touch has you shivering a little. With your gauntlets off you start rubbing and teasing your slit, your fingers delicately parting your folds. Breathy moans escape your lips, the inside of your helmet starting to get thick with your hot breaths.

You slip out of your helmet as well, setting it aside. But as soon as you do, you notice that you’re not alone anymore. Two Ghrus are at the entrance to the chamber, quadrupedal ones. It takes you a few moments to process what’s going on since the monsters aren’t immediately hostile.

“Shit!” In a panic you roll up onto your feet, snagging your broadsword on the way up. You aim the edge towards the beasts, your arousal making your stance shaky. But the Ghrus don’t move to attack. Instead they back away from you a bit, wary of you. Are they… not going to attack?

You lower your weapon, still holding it at the ready. Sure enough, one of them slowly approaches you. But not in the same way the hostile ones before have. No it seems… friendly. It’s a daring move, but you sheathe your weapon. Without a weapon ready the two Ghrus seem to relax a bit.

But the one keeps getting closer and closer, causing you to take a couple steps back. You’re not entirely sure what it has planned, and even if they might seem friendly now you have no idea if they’re going to attack. You let the one approach you, and a sudden sensation causes you to let out a shuddery moan,

It licked you! Its face went right into your crotch and licked at your damp sex. The move catches you by surprise and you stumble backwards, falling on your ass. Your mind is running in circles trying to register just what happened. Are these Ghrus horny… for you??

The same monster approaches you again, with you still on the ground. It’s when you see a rather thick and ribbed length between its legs that you realize that yes, they are indeed horny for you. You glance towards the other and you catch sight of what looks like a vagina. So… what did they have planned?

Another step towards you, and a weird inquisitive clicking noise. It seems like it’s asking permission? Oh gods are you really going to do this? Are you going to let these… monsters have their way with you?

A shudder runs through your body as you’re reminded just how aroused you are right now. With some hesitation, you spread your legs and lie back, giving your tummy a pat. The Ghru is on you almost immediately, climbing over you. Its body was warm, and your hands reached up to stroke along its body. The Ghrus might look thin but they were surprisingly soft on account of their fur. They were also warm, very warm.

Then it nudges against you. That thick, ribbed length pokes and prods at your damp entrance, looking for a way in. You bite your lip once the tip finds your entrance, and a loud moan escapes you as it slides inside. Oh gods it felt heavenly, spreading you open and rubbing along your insides like no human ever could.

You try and bring yourself up enough to kiss the Ghru inside you, but the second one interrupts you. And rather abruptly too. One moment you’re leaning up to kiss the one inside you, the next moment you have a face full of Ghru crotch.

You let out a muffled moan into the crotch that’s now planted right on your face. The smell is indescribable. Like some kind of mix of the noxious swamp with a thick and pleasant musk. The taste is even thicker. All you can really think to do is lick and lap at the Ghru’s sex, eating it out while the other fucks you.

It barely takes any time for you to cum. All the sensations force you over the edge in a heavy orgasm that shakes your body. But the Ghrus show no sign of stopping. As your body shakes and twitches from the orgasm, you try your best to keep up with the monster sitting on your face.

Then eventually you feel the one inside you getting close. Warm pre leaks into you and its thrusts get sloppy. Really sloppy, too. It’s like all it can focus on is getting off. And soon it does.

Pump after pump of hot beast seed pours into you, flooding into your womb. Gods it was so big it was basically shoved against your cervix as it came. And the amount they came too. It was almost overwhelming as you could feel the warm arousal settle into you womb.

Then it was the other one’s turn. Still in the afterglow of your orgasm you work your tongue the best you can. Licking and nuzzling into its crotch, the taste practically drives you along. Then, from the noises it’s making, you can tell it’s getting closer. You reach up from the other Ghru to grab it by the thighs, pulling it down harder and doubling your efforts.

Sure enough, the monster soon goes over the edge and you’re met by a rush of thick, sweet fluids that run down your cheek. It was even muskier than its arousal. You kept your tongue going, letting it ride out its orgasm.

Soon though, all three of you were fairly exhausted. The Ghrus on top of you rolled off, and you’re left their, panting. But judging by the sounds you’re hearing now, you might’ve drawn a crowd.

Oh gods there’s so many of them… You glance over at the entrance to the main chamber and there’s at least a dozen Ghrus all there, watching you. You gulp, pretty sure of what they had in mind for you.

But a tingling in your body told you that you weren’t nearly done yet. You roll onto all fours, legs a bit shaky, and present yourself to the group. If they wanted fun, you were going to give them fun.

Within moments two more Ghrus were on you. Both with dicks this time. One mounted you almost immediately, and the other positioned itself in front of you. The thick musk of the Ghru in front of you wasn’t much different from the one earlier, but it was still just as tempting.

Even as you’re stuffed with another dick, you lean in and lick along the monster’s length. It was dripping with gentle beads of precum that only made the experience sweeter.

Then you feel a paw in your hair. The dick in front of you is soon pressed into your mouth, muffling your noises as you work to suck off the Ghru that just pushed inside your mouth. It was thick, not as much as the one behind you, but it was still quite the mouthful to deal with. And those ribs only made it that much more of an interesting sensation to deal with.

Being rocked back and forth between the two, spitroasted, was probably the best way to go about the day. You at least last a bit longer with this pair, cumming in unison with the Ghrus. Both ends are filled up with that thick, warm cum. Oh gods their cum was even thicker in musk than usual.

You moan as the Ghrus both pull out, cum leaking from both ends as you slump down onto the ground. Need more… An idea hits you. While recovering from that pair you reach a hand into your pouch. Estus, c’mon where is it… You snag the emerald bottle, rolling onto your side and drinking down a helping of the thick orange liquid.

In a similar manner of treating wounds, the Estus reinvigorates your stamina. Still feeling aroused beyond belief, you look back towards the group. This time two Ghrus with vaginas approach. You’re not given a lot of time to question it before your face is pressed hard into one of their crotches. The other moves behind you, holding your rear up with its paws.

You moan into the Ghru’s sex, working your tongue like earlier, while the other eats you out in return. Its tongue dives deep inside you, exploring your depths and lapping up the cum that leaked from your cervix. Oh gods it was almost too much to handle. The Ghru behind you was an expert with its tongue, and your shuddery moans got louder and more desperate as they went on.

You were the first to cum again, sent over the edge by the monster’s tongue. Then soon after the one you were eating out came, rewarding you with that sweet, musky fluid.

Expecting them to step aside for another pair, you didn’t expect the one eating you out to pull you into its lap. With a surprised yelp you’re sitting up against it as its tongue pushes into your mouth and explores around. You can taste your own juices on its tongue, along with the cum of two previous Ghrus.

You moan into the kiss, helpless to this sudden change in focus. You can hear its claws scraping against the armor on your torso. Thank gods you kept that on. But wait, no, its claws were scraping through your armor! The lightweight plates of your armor were torn apart by the Ghru. Soon you were left defenseless, the armor tossed aside.

Your leg armor was torn off soon after, and eventually you’re in the Ghru’s lap completely nude. Its soft fur and warm body felt amazing, and at this point you knew they weren’t going to hurt you anyway.

Then the Ghru holding you lifted you up and got up onto its feet. “W-woah h-hold on!” You whimper as you’re picked up with ease and carried towards the main chamber. Oh gods just what did they have planned?

Oh, right, of course. You’re presented in front of one of the Elder Ghrus, the massive tree-wielding magi. It was well decorated in old cloth and tarnished jewelry and sat upon a large throne, but one thing stood out to you.

It’s fucking huge! Your eyes fall to the member between its legs that was easily over a foot in length. Shaped similarly to the smaller Ghrus, it looked like just trying to take it would split you in two. You’re barely given time to protest before the Elder reaches down and picks you up in its large paws.

Its grip on you is gentle, surprisingly so, as it lifts you up into its lap. You rest up against its thick fluffy body, that huge member sitting right beneath your rump. Can you even take something like that?

A gentle rumble from the Elder brings your attention up to it. It seems to be wondering if you can take it as well. Then it pounds its tree against the hard floor, summoning a Ghru up to the throne. With some unintelligible grunts and noises, the small Ghru presents the Elder with a strange bottle.

The Elder pours the bottle’s contents along its length, the thick fluid smearing over it. Oh gods it’s lube.

With the bottle discarded, you’re lifted up again with the Elder’s paws. This time, you’re settled against the tip of its huge length, your ass being poked and prodded at. Well that would be one way to make it fit. But can you even stretch that wide?

The answer was apparently yes, because it didn’t take much effort at all for the Elder to slowly push you down onto its length. You’re not quite sure how the hell that happened, but now that foot and a half member is lodged deep inside you. Your belly bulges from the sheer mass of Ghru dick inside you, and you have a feeling it might be a result of the weird lube.

It does take a bit for you to adjust though. Your body wasn’t used to such massive penetration, but even so you couldn’t help but wriggle and grind on it. Those huge paws stroked along your body as you let your arousal get the best of you. Your eyes met the Elder’s, and you gave it a look that said “go for it.”

And just as you asked, the Elder went for it. You were bounced up and down along its huge length. Every bounce nearly pulled its member all the way out before shoving it right back inside. You moan uncontrollably as you’re bounced again and again. It’s not even giving your sex attention but you can feel yourself inching closer and closer to another orgasm.

And sure enough you cum from the rough fucking from this massive Ghru. Cum leaks out onto the beast’s crotch as you’re bounced harder now. You barely have the energy to moan at this point, completely at the Elder’s whim.

Another orgasm, then another. You eventually lose count, and the Elder doesn’t seem to be getting close at all. You’re just a fucktoy for it as you keep cumming again and again.

After who knows how long, you can finally feel the Elder’s member throbbing and dripping with pre, ready to blow at any moment. It takes a good while longer, but soon after you can feel the Elder finally cum.

Rope after rope pumps into you and it pumps hard. Adding onto the bulge in your tummy, its cum bloats you up to look almost pregnant! All you can do is moan as the thick monster seed fills your bowels and floods through every inch of your insides, pooling in your stomach.

The Elder came for almost an entire minute, and when its orgasm eventually calmed down you’re left with a massively bloated tummy and an exhausted body. Your rounded tummy presses against the Elder as you rest up against it. You barely have time to register just how bloated you were before exhaustion tugs at your consciousness and you pass out.

You awaken to the crackling of a fire. But not any fire, a bonfire. Wait did you… No, no, you didn’t die. You can feel the power of the souls you had earlier still in you, and the ash spread over one of your gauntlets suggests that perhaps one of the Ghrus made you use a Homeward Bone.

You scan your surroundings, before spotting a quadrupedal Ghru watching you. Seeing you’re awake, it pads on over to you. Its hooves click against the stone floor as it approaches. It nuzzles against you affectionately, licking your cheek as well, before bounding off back home.

Your hand wanders to your stomach, and you can still feel a bit of that warmth deep inside you. So it wasn’t a dream, and you weren’t killed. And from how that Ghru just acted, you imagine you might actually be on friendly terms with the weird goat things.

Well, should you ever need relief, the Ghru den seems like the perfect spot to destress from your adventures.


End file.
